Thoughts of the Family
by mar-map
Summary: They all had a bad feeling about this day...the reasons they found themselves together the day Tsuna died.


(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Reborn! or its characters.)

_-Tsuna-_

The mafia was not something he was ever going to get into. Not even after Reborn's mad attempts to get him to realize his destiny. No, he refused to joining the mafia.

Protecting his friends, however, was a different issue entirely and that was something he would always fight for. Of course, Reborn would proceed with saying something mafia related but Tsuna chose to conveniently ignore that.

Yet somehow, Reborn did get him into the mafia. Tsuna didn't realize it at first when they gained the Vongola rings or other families became more frequent acquaintances. How quickly things change.

That was what Tsuna was thinking as he stood in the Milliefiore mansion ready for his peace talk with the head of their family.

_-Lambo-_

It had all started out as a plot to become boss of the Bovina family. He had to defeat a great hitman. At great hitman like Reborn. Did he understand anything that happened? Of course he didn't. All he knew was that for once he actually had someone who might actually care.

Then soon it turned into a friend, people to annoy, a mother, brothers, soon it had become a family and not just a mafia family either, a _real_ family.

When Lambo heard the yelling he knew it was his family, and regardless of the fact he was a coward at times - all right, a lot of the time - he picked up his pace.

_-Hibari-_

All these stupid herbivores were really starting to get on his nerves. Sure, it gave him something interesting to do rather than sitting around Namimori with Kuskabee all day but didn't they have anything better to send at him? Seriously.

If he found out Tsunayoshi was taking all the good ones Hibari was going to flay the other. Years of fighting nearby Tsuna had gained the herbivore respect, but he still wasn't a carnivore worth paying attention to. Now the baby on the other hand...

The shots ran out sending Hibari to a stop. He glanced in the direction of his newest victims, hands tightening on his flaming tonfas.

_-Gokudera-_

All right, all right, all right. He knew he wasn't supposed to be here, this was supposed to be a peaceful conversation and all but he couldn't help himself. The storm guardian couldn't help but worry for the boss when alone with a rival family, and a dangerous one at that.

Every step he took through the mansion pained Gokudera knowing he was defying his Tenth bringing himself and his men there. It wouldn't be totally worth it if he could help the Tenth.

Slipping his lighter back into his pocket he ran a hand through his silver hair, Yamamoto coming up beside him. "Tsuna still in there?" Gokudera just nodded.

They had stopped outside the door the meeting was being held, their boss somewhere inside the room. Gokudera lazied against the wall, alert for anything, starting when he heard the gunshots.

_-Yamamoto-_

He'd agreed to keep Gokudera at the Vongola base during the peace talk, and he'd tried, he really had. Gokduera and most of his subordinates had just managed to sneak out of the base. That, of course, called for Yamamoto following with all his subordinates as well.

He was worried too.

Yamamoto followed close behind the storm guardian while all the subordinates from both sectors cleared the rest of the mansion. They'd passed Hibari along the way, and both guardians had been surprised.

"Tsuna still in there?" the rain guardian asked coming up beside the other. Gokudera nodded, leaning against the wall. Yamamoto could see the tension in the other's shoulders, the hard-set of his lips.

When he heard the shots in the room Yamamoto wasted no time in wrenching open the wooden door, Gokudera at his heels.

_-Mukuro-_

Leonardo watched as the white spell approached him. It was a commanding officer, one of his superiors.

"You've been promoted to Byukaran's personal adviser," the other white spell said to his surprised subordinate. He handed the other a file, "Effective immediately."

While the other walked away Leonardo couldn't help but crack a smile.

_-Ryohei-_

He was extremely worried. The base was too quiet with Tsuna gone. Feeling alone he sought out anyone he could find, and happened to find Lambo, who apparently was looking for anyone else too. Turned out both of them were feeling uneasy.

One thing led to another and they found themselves fighting through the mansion Tsuna was at, amid both Gokudera and Yamamoto's subordinates. The men sent them forward and they found the mansion fairly deserted from that point, something that amplified the sound of the gunshot.

_-All-_

"Tenth!" Gokudera cried, pulling at his boss' suit trying to reveal the three gunshots, body trembling in fear. "You can't die on me, Tenth!"

"Ryohei! He's in the corner!" Yamamoto called to the boxer when he entered the room.

The sun guardian didn't question the other as he watched no time, changing course to apprehend the one who dared injure the Vongola boss. Lambo had frozen in the doorway horrified by the sight of Tsuna dying before him, his only help the storm guardian.

"Lambo, watch the door," Yamamoto ordered hoping to shield the younger kid from the gore within. "Help Hibari." The lightning guardian jumped in surprise at the sound of his name, hurrying to guard the door where Hibari had arrived.

"Dead," Ryohei grunted kneeling beside the body of the shooter.

"Tenth! Listen to the sound of my voice! Listen to me, Tenth! You're going to be fine..." GOkuder was speaking surgently while trying to stupor the flow of blood with his own jacket. "Tenth!" the guardian cried as Tsuna's body convulsed on last time.

Gokudera was shaking with his head bow. His Sky had fallen, the Sky had fallen for all of them.

When the storm guardian stood he looked like a monster, a monster that hungered for blood and wouldn't cease until presented with its desire.

"I'll destroy them. Every last one," he spat, "how dare they harm the Tenth. .They." The other guardians just exchanged nervous glances.


End file.
